


You work too hard

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Morgan and Artoria are not sisters in this universe, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Artoria owns a hotel named Camelot Hotel, she is married to Morgan le Fay. Artoria has been busy with work lately and Morgan is unsatisfyingly horny and Artoria is not giving it to her. So she decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	You work too hard

**Author's Note:**

> First smut ever written, lemme know what you think and what I should do to improve IF I decide to write more.  
> (You don't like futanari/yuri don't have to read)

For the past few days, Artoria has been busy with work, making important phone calls, filling out mounds of paperwork attending meetings that last for centuries, and having to deal with a sexually frustrated wife. Morgan Le Fay, she and Artoria were highschool sweethearts, they dated for 4 years and got married opening up a hotel together.

Artoria was busy filling out paperwork in her office/bedroom. Morgan came in with a drink in hand wearing a slick black dress that split down her left leg and exposed her back and it also showed off her cleavage topped off with a stylish black fur scarf. Artoria wore a simple blue suit with her hair in a ponytail.

Morgan reached Artoria’s desk and placed the drink next to Artoria. Artoria didn’t look up from the papers and said a quick thank you much to Morgan’s annoyance.

“Is there anything else you need?” She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Still refusing to look up from her papers,

“No, thank you, hun.” Morgan felt her cheeks warm up slightly at the nickname. Artoria wasn’t really one for nicknames but every now and then she would drop a nickname especially during sex. Morgan took a second and quickly scanned over the enormous pile of paperwork still on her desk, at this rate it’ll take Arotria all day to fill out all of these. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Morgan asked again this time going up behind Artoria to give her shoulders a massage. She was surprised at how tense they were.

“Nope, I’m sure.” Now frustrated at Arotria’s obliviousness Morgan took the initiative and reached for Artoria’s crotch rubbing her cock still in her pants. At this Artoria flinched instinctively moving her hand to catch Morgan’s.

“Morgan now isn’t the place or time.” She said cooley and gently swatted Morgan’s hand away, but she did have to admit she did get a little hard.

Artoria returned to her work.

“I promise I’ll fulfill all of your needs after work okay?” Stealthily Morgan slipped under the desk while Artoria was speaking, she slowly undid the zipper genuinely surprised at how she hadn’t noticed by now. However, that was to be expected Artoria always did have a habit of completely blocking out the outside world when she was very focused on something. Whether it was filling out reports, or trying to repair the sink before calling the plumbers to do it for her she always got lost in her own little world. Morgan found it kinda cute and endearing one of the many qualities besides being unfairly sexy of why Morgan married her.

Still completely oblivious to the fact that Morgan was under her desk Morgan took the opportunity to pull Arotria’s boxers down, only then did she finally snap out of her world.

“Morgan!!” Shocked mixed with a slight bit of annoyance Artoria gave Morgan one of her authoritative glares she would use on her employees if they annoyed her. They never seem to work on Morgan tho. She only smirked before seizing Artorias cock and lightly stroking it Arotria gave a small hiss.

“Fufu, Come on honey I know you need this just as much as I do.”

Morgan began stroking a little faster as she felt Artoria become more erect, she smirked when Artoria let out a groan from her throat.

“Morgan…” Hearing her name come out from her seductive and breathy voice turned her on. With that, she took in Artoria’s cock in her mouth and made a very lewd sucking sound as she played with her tip earning yet another groan from Artoria. She moved a hand in an attempt to push Morgan away but it ended up just staying on top of her head. Morgan enveloped most of Artoria’s cock in her mouth stopping shortly after a little over half a new record, she could only fit half of it in before. Dragging her head back up while licking it with her tongue she began bobbing her head up and down leaving strands of saliva behind and making extracted sucking sounds. She could feel Artoria shudder from her blow job. 

Artoria let out a hiss of pleasure while gently patting Morgan’s head making her blush. Now with renewed vigor Morgan went in deeper every time she bobbed her head down, feeling herself getting more aroused she fondled her breast playing with herself. Artoria had her eyes closed enjoying the moment as her sexy ass wife gave her a blowjob under the desk while trying to do work. Artoria began panting harder and her dick began twitching inside Morgan’s mouth, she was close. Morgan quickened the pace and used her other hand to stroke the unoccupied parts of Artoria’s cock but before she could release her cum in Morgan’s mouth there was a knock on the door. Panicking now Arotria gently shoved Morgan’s face away which angered her.

“Hey!---mmph.” Artoria moved a hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any sort of noise.

“C-Come in.” Artoria did her best to sound composed like she wasn’t just about to bust a nut. In came Lancelot Artoria’s assistant, He held a few pieces of paper in his hands.

“Hey boss, I just need you to sign a few papers please.”

“Of course, give them here.”

As she was going over the papers Lancelot gave for her to sign Artoria had to remove her hand that was covering Morgan’s mouth but not before pointing a finger in her face that told her to behave. Morgan only smirked and took the head of Artoria’s cock in her mouth again, she felt her twitch and her breath hitched for a second but nothing noticeably different. Still unsatisfied with her reaction Morgan dragged her tongue over Artoria’s most sensitive spot, She bucked her hips slightly, catching the attention of Lancelot.

“You all right?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“Oh, nothing just thought I’d ask” He responded not wanting to push knowing how irritated she would get.

Upon finishing the last paper Artoria could feel her cock twitch again signifying she was close to climax, she did her best to keep her composure handing Lancelot the signed paper. He nodded and made his way towards the door. With one final lick on Artoria’s sensitive spot, she came muffling her groan in her palm as her hips buckled while her cock shot streams of cum in Morgan’s mouth. She made sure to suck up every last drop of cum that leaked out. Pushing off her desk she glared down at Morgan the same way a parent would when their child did something they were told not to do, but Morgan only smiled innocently like she did nothing wrong. She stuck out her cum coated tongue and slid it back in licking her top lip before swallowing it all in one big gulp.

“Bad girl.” Morgan tilted her head to the side and smiled back only to be dragged out from under the desk by her wrist and hoisted over Artoria’s shoulder.

“Hey! Set me down!” she Artoria’s back trying to get her to set her down.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said set me down!” She said with more annoyance this time.

“As you wish,” Artoria said it playfully before slumping her down on their shared king size bed.

“Oof.” Before Morgan even got the chance to sit up, Artoria pounced on her going straight for her neck and applying a quick kiss and nibbling on it earning a contempt sigh and moan from her. She hurriedly slid the shoulder straps of Morgan’s dress down her arm exposing her bare tits, she moved quickly playing with her left breast and sucking on the other causing Morgan to gasp. Morgan grabbed onto Artoria’s shoulder as she snaked her other hand up Morgan’s dress, crumpling it up on her stomach to reveal her black panties. Artoria released Morgan’s breast and moved up to capture her in a kiss before any words of protest could be spoken. Licking her bottom lip for entrance Morgan allowed it to play with her tongue. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Arotria got impatient and growled, shaking off her pants and boxers, her fully erect cock now free. She moved Morgan’s black panties to the side.

“Mmph… Artoria wai- AHH!” Harshly, Artoria thrust into Morgan, filling her to the hilt, she gave Morgan a few seconds to adjust before she slammed her hips roughly over and over again.

“Ahh mmm mmm ngh agh.” Morgan was beyond words, she enjoys the feeling of Artoria’s cock ripping her apart. Artoria moved to bite Morgan’s neck sure to leave Hickys Morgan is unable to form proper moans because of how hard Artoria is fucking her. She’s reduced to breathless moans and whimpers of pain the good kind. Morgan moves her black manicured nails along Artoria’s arm. She’s gotten used to this type of behavior Artoria always was a bit of an animal during sex.

Without warning Morgan was flipped on her side, Artoria slid behind her and lifted Morgan’s leg repositioning herself in the process. Once Artoria was comfortable she lined herself up to her entrance and roughly shoved herself back in.

“Ow. Artoria.” Artoria went back to Morgan’s neck this time sucking on it and lapping at it with her tongue. The closer Artoria was to climax the heavier her panting came and the louder her growling grew.

“H-Hey slow down, not so rough.” Surprisingly Artoria did tone it down a bit. Morgan felt a burning sensation in her pelvis and soon began whimpering struggling to speak.

“F-Fuck, Artoria kiss me, I need you to kiss me.” Morgan mustered up the strength to say. Artoria obliged, Morgan, craned her head to the side allowing Artoria to steal her lips. All of her moans were swallowed down by Artoria. Morgan drew closer and closer to orgasm until Artoria hit the spot, Morgan let out a long and loud moan nearly breaking the kiss as her walls squeezed Artoria’’s cock tightly making her groan. Not long after Artoria also came inside of Morgan.

“Nghh...mmhh” Artoria pumped load after load of cum inside Morgan, her pussy greedily squeezed for more and more until Artoria finally ran dry. Pulling out was a bit of a struggle as Morgan’s needy pussy grasped onto her cock. She pulled out with a dissatisfied groan followed by a stream of cum leaking from her pussy. Artoria collapses on top of Morgan panting heavily recovering from their high, once they’ve recovered enough Artoria moves to give her beloved wife a tender kiss. They got dressed up well, mainly Artoria since she was the only one who stripped her pants just in time because Lancelot came in with another set of papers for her to sign. 

Artoria caught Lancelot stealing a quick glance at Morgan who was still lying on the bed with a blanket over her while she was still signing the papers, baffled at how he would pull something like that right in front of her, she cleared her throat catching Lancelot’s attention who awkwardly fumbled about waiting for the papers.

*giggle* “You’re so jealous, dear.” Morgan teased.

“Shut up, I am not.”

“Don’t worry, I only want you and you only.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was terrible lol.


End file.
